Ice Cream & White Dress
by AnnyGomez
Summary: AU! "Making Raven like her was already a challenge [...] but making her kid likes her was another thing."
1. Chapter 1

**Shipping and cuteness intensifies... I guess, I'm not quite good with cute things.**

* * *

Raven have a daughter; Cinder was aware of that on the start of their relationship, The only thing she knew was that her kid was called Yang and that she was a seven years old. Cinder wasn't good with kids, so when Raven asked her to meet her daughter, she was hesitant.

Making Raven like her was already a challenge, she remember that, But making her kid likes her was another thing. Roman texted her about try not smile like a psycopath and maybe the child wouldn't be scared of her. That asshole.

Right now she was in the middle of the park, sitting alone, and waiting for them.

"Hey" She looks up, seeing Raven standing there, brow arched. A slightly smirk on her face. Cinder's eyes drop, looking for any kid.

"Sup'… huh, where is the… Thingy" asks, confused.

"Thingy? You mean my daughter?" She asks, amused and then make a gesture to behind her, Cinder lean to the side, catching the glimpse of a white dress "Yang, what did I told you about hidding from people? Cinder is not gonna bite you" She says, Making the little girl finally come out from behind her, her hands still holding the ends of Raven's jacket.

Cinder holds back the urge to ask about her blonde hair, but she had to admit that the little girl looks like a tiny angel with that white dress, she stares at Raven and at the litte girl again, She definally takes after her mother.

"Go on, talk to her" Raven says while placing her left hand on Yang's back and slighty pushing the girl forward; Cinder lowered herself to get on the little girl's level. The words 'try not smile like a psycopath' from Roman still on her head.

"Hey" She greets in the most friendly way possible, ignoring Raven coving her mouth with her hand to disguise her laugh.

"Are you momma's new girlfriend?" She asks, innocently.

"Huh, yes"

"Are you two gonna get married?" Cinder looks up at Raven again, without knowing what to answer.

"Do you want ice cream, Yang?" Raven asks, trying to change the subject, making the little girl's eyes shine and then she holds her hand. She has the focus of a puppy, Cinder thought following them. She watched in silence has the girl was trying to decide which flavour she wanted and smiled at the sight of Raven waiting patiently for her to decide.

After that, the girl didn't seemed afraid by Cinder and just run to play in the park's playground while Cinder and Raven were sitting at a close distance. Cinder was crossing her arms, trying to come up with something to talk about.

"Amazing how a kid can frighten you with a simple question" Raven says after a while, smirking. Cinder sighs.

"Put your sass back on your pocket" Cinder answer. Raven laughs "Why she's blonde?" Asks, staring at the girl playing in the slide.

"Because of her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long" Raven says and Cinder frowns.

"Yang is the least chinese looking kid ever" Cinder replies, Raven giggles, nodding.

"So are you" Raven points out, Cinder sighs.

"Fair point"

Yang come back running, her white dress now dirty with mud, yet she was smilling widely, Cinder smiles at the shocked look on Raven's face.

"Were you rolling in the ground, honey?" Asks, Yang only giggles. Cinder noticed that aside her clothes, her hair still perfect, she narrow her eyes wondering if she was obssessed with her hair like Raven is. "Now you can't play anymore just to be sure you don't get dirt in your hair" Says while yang sits between them, Cinder rolls her eyes.

"Don't be so obsessed with hair, Rae" Cinder says, smilling.

"My hair is my best asset" Raven says, patting Yang's head. "Along with my a-" She looks down at Yang again "… Nevermind"

After hours of talking and knowing more about the little girl, Cinder thought she did a good job, She was more talktive after some hours together, talking about school and her friends, Cinder did the best to play attention at her, but her eyes would comeback to Raven one time or another, sometimes catching her staring at her too.

"That was quite of a long day" Raven says, carrying a sleeping Yang on her arms "Thanks for wanting to meet her" She says, quietly.

"I would do everything you ask me" Cinder says, Raven doesn't answer, she only smirks.

"You're so lame"

"Oh, Shut up. I'm trying to be romantic" Says, placing her hands inside her pant's pockets. Raven stops in front of her, Cinder arch her eyebrow "What?" Raven holds her chin, kissing her gently in the lips, and then she pulls away, still smilling.

"I'm the smooth one" Raven points out, starting to walk again.

"So I have noticed" Cinder says, following her.

They walked to Raven's house, Yang awake when they were in front of the house, but she was still sleepy and rubing her eyes. Raven invite her to come in and Cinder just stays in the living room, waiting for her to put Yang back in bed, meanwhile Cinder looks around, staring at the photos around, narrowing her eyes at the photo of Raven, Yang and a blonde man. Probably Taiyang.

There was another one of Raven with Qrow. Cinder rolls her eyes at the thought of her annoying and alcoholic brother and his snarkys comments when they first meet.

"If looks could kill, I think Qrow's photo would be on fire right now" She hears Raven says, sitting at her side, an arm over her shoulders "Yang just asked me if she should call you mom too" Says.

Silence.

"Depends" Cinder says, staring at the photo of Raven with Yang and her father again "Do you want that too?" More silence, Raven wasn't laughing or smiling anymore. Neither was Cinder.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Raven asks, quietly.

"Kinda. I don't have a ring right now, but those are details" Cinder explains "So, what do you think?"

Her answer was a kiss, Cinder smiles in the middle of the kiss, accepting this as a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe I'll keep going. Who knows.**

* * *

Yang wanted to paint her nails.

Cinder even tried to say no, but then she makes her puppy face Cinder was defeated, the woman woudn't resist and now she was sitting in the couch, reading a magazine while Yang was doing her work, giggling sometimes. Cinder doesn't even want to think what she was doing to her nails right now.

Raven walked around the couch and stopped at Yang's side and laughing and whatever the girl was doing, Cinder hold back the urge to throw the magazine aside and see what she was doing, But the little Yang made herself clear earlier. Cinder wasn't supposed to see it until she finished. It was a "surprise"

"You should add more yellow, Honey" Raven says to Yang who nodded. Cinder stares at the woman who winks at her. "And maybe some green"

"I'm seriously tempted to hit you with this magazine" Cinder say.

"Don't be like that, love. She's just painting your nails" Raven smiles and give a quick kiss "Don't be so grumpy" Cinder laughs.

"I'm not grumpy. You're grumpy" Replies, Raven just shake her head and gives her another kiss.

"I finished it" Yang said, sitting on Raven's lap. Cinder takes a deep breath and places the magazine aside, narrowing her eyes at her orange nails, her toes were also painted of orange, she must have tried to draw sunflowers on it at some point, Cinder looks at Yang again, she was smilling at her masterpiece. Cinder smiles and ruffles her hair.

"Good Job, Little one"


End file.
